Fix goes Swimming
by Floppster
Summary: Bun investigates a supernatural phenomenon. And what role does fix play in this? Inspired by pyro's meme and brought to you by my bored mind.


Disclaimer:This was inspired by the well known piece of art by pyrophoricitee may his soul be forever be /

I made this with my Ipad on the train since I am bored and got 8 hours of time. So it is not proofread and the dialogue is made to insult the english language as a whole. So proceed with caution.

Also, I own nothing!

* * *

 **A normal day out in the Countryside**

Bun was walking over the fields on this beautiful summer day. She was finished working in the fields and was just on her way back to the farm when she spotted something amazing. A giant rubberduck seemed to be floating towards the local lake all on its own.

"Qu'est que c'est?"

This prompted the curious police bun to jump into a sprint in order to pursue the mystical rubber duck as it moved down the hill and out of her field of view.

With a leap bun flung herself over the top of the small hill that laid between her and the the offending object. Her trained jump lead her right towards her target. Her paws connected with the rubber surface at the top of the wolfsized rubber duck and it came crushing down onto the grass with with a squeaking noise and a loud huff.

But bun was not finished yet, following her training she grabbed the rubber duck by the throat and whirled it onto the ground below her.

"Yu iz unda arrest lil ducky, foa magic is a crime!"

While bun was arresting the rubber duck for its witchcraft, a familiar red fix reared his head.

"Bun why iz u arresting ma duck?"

Bun who had been trying her utmost to restrain the giant rubber duck urned around with a suprised look,"hoi fix! Wachu doin here?"

Fix rubbed his head as he was still recovering from being crushed by a flying bun and his duck.

"Bonjour bun, me was going swimmin with ma duck."

Bun was suprised by this.

"But fix! This ducky was a floatin one! Yu a cop fix, witchcraft is illegal!"

Fix facepawed, "ma duck wasn't floatin! I carried it bun!"

This made the bun facepaw herself.

"Of course, me being a stupid bun again. Yu so sly fix. Sorry for bein dumb bun."

Fix proudly puffed his chest, "Bien sûr, bun. Me proud fix slyest mammal in da whole city."

Bun tilted her head and asked curiously.

"Why you not in tha city fix? And why the ducky?"

Fix made his way over to bun and grabbed the rubber duck by the neck.

"Is as I told, me is goin swimmin with ma ducky."

Bun nodded sagely,"Ah I see! The lake is there."

She said while pointing towards the lake which was about 200 meters away.

"I know", said fix,"I can see."

He turned the rubber duck, which was most definitely larger than he was, over and grabbed it with both paws only to lift it over his head.

This prompted bun to voice her concerns.

"Fix isn't le ducky heavy?"

"It iz, but fuzz skool made me a stronk boi." Replied fix happily as he made his way over to the lake.

And it was true, thought bun as she looked at her buff partner. Still she was the strong bun and she needed to help her partner in anyway that she could.

"Fix let me carry ducky plz!"

Fix did not stop though as she had expected and went on.

"Y?"

Bun was now a little frustrated.

"Am stronk bun, let me hep ya."

Fix shook his head.

"Don't need hep. Wanna come swimm though?"

This made bun stop in her tracks as fix carried on like normal.

"But fix! Moi can't swim!"

This made fix stop and turn around, the rubber duck resting on his head as eh stabilized it with his paws.

"Domage lil bun, but worry not for me can hep u!"

Bun closed the distance and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You hep me fix?"

Fix nodded,"sure, me hep ya bun. An ducky too!"

This propted bun to hug her partner who almost dropped the duck when she did.

They finally reached the lake where fix planted the duck in the water before booting it out onto the lake with a kickin the rear.

"Wowzerz fix, duck is hella good at swimmin!" Commented bun.

Fix nodded,"Ma duck is awsom"

There was a moment of silence before bun spoke once more.

"So fix what we doin now?"

Fix smiled and started taking off his shirt.

"We get neked."

Bun went red as a tomato as soon as she heard that.

"But fix, do we really hav to?"

Fix who was just about to kick his pants away replied with a grin.

"Oui, u hav to."

With a grumble that sounded somewhat like a growl and an embarrassed expression on her muzzle bun began to undress as well.

"Alright fix, but no starin."

Fix just nodded bur kept looking anyway.

Once bun was finished fix made his waspy over to the lake where he went knee deep into the water.

"Get ova hear bun."

Bun, still embarrassed as all hell, went towards fix while covering herself as best as she could.

Once the water reached fix's hip though it reached her chest and due to the dark color she was

no longer concerned about being seem.

"Bon, what now?"

Fix smirked,"Imma grab u by these hips and hold yu over water while yu paddle.

Bun nodded and fix went right ahead. The contact was akward at first but bun trusted fix and he did a good job of holding her up.

And so she was paddling throught the water for a while until she felt a painful sting in her rear followed by something big and warm inside her butt.

It took her a while but soon she realized.

This wasn't swimming at all...this was anal sex.

Ah..le old switcharoo thought fix.

Bamboozeled again...thought bun.

* * *

Authors Note:

Aaammm bored as all hell...please entertain me.

Update:

It took me 50 min to download a paint app but I made a cover image. Status: Still bored


End file.
